


Hella Unexpected - Blue as Your Sky

by DamnLotor



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Opposites Attract, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnLotor/pseuds/DamnLotor
Summary: What if Max never moved back to Arcadia Bay? She never moved back, was never in the bathroom, and never gained her powers, granting her the ability to go back in time and save Chloe from Nathan, and the horrible incident in the bathroom? Many might say that Chloe would undoubtedly be dead - but, what if all it took to save Chloe's life, was one person walking into the bathroom at the right moment...? In this story, that person is Kate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU/rewrite of sorts of the story in Life is Strange. Max never moves back to Arcadia Bay and therefore doesn't get her powers to chose to save Chloe in the end if she wanted to, or let Chloe die so the Bay doesn't get ruined by the hurricane ultimately caused by her choices. 
> 
> In this story, all supernatural elements don't exist, and because Max didn't move back, things happen exactly how they were supposed to -- but likely not how you think they were supposed to. Fate works in mysterious ways, does it not? 
> 
> This is mainly a romance between the pairing of Chloe Price and Kate Marsh; but there are other minor and implied pairings as well. Rachel is still dead in this one, but the main conflict of Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott is going to be wrapped up quicker than in the game due to the changes made - there is no hurricane/water tornado, but there will be a fairly impactful natural event.

Everything had happened so quickly that it was hard to even remember how Chloe had gotten where she was. She needed money to get out of Arcadia Bay, and she knew about Nathan Prescott's little drug habit. Obviously the first and smartest, but not the most rational idea, that came to her head was to blackmail him into giving her money so that she could leave. Go to Los Angeles, hope Rachel was there. She'd be pissed if she was, but, at least then she'd be alive, and she could push her around a couple times, tell her to fuck herself, and then kiss her so hard that both their heads were spinning. 

 

She missed her so much; more than she could even really put into words - but, she was realizing as suddenly Nathan was pinning her against a wall with a gun in his hand, that she had made a mistake. The crazy look in his eyes made her heart beat hard in her rib cage. She panted softly, putting her hands up, feeling the cold tile wall of the bathroom against the back of her hands. Her knuckles digging into the soft grooves. 

 

"Come on man! Where the fuck did you get that?" Chloe asked, her blue eyes wide with fear, "Put that away!" 

 

_'I do not want to die by Nathan fucking Prescott's hands. No fucking way!'_

 

Nathan's eyes looked into hers, angry, and unhinged. His pupils almost as large as hers as he gripped at her hip with one hand, and pointed the gun at her chest with the other. Her eyes flicked down and she could see that his hands were shaky. He was not as confident about this as he claimed to be. 

 

"Stop telling me what to do!" he growled out, putting his face close to hers, his honey colored hair falling over his forehead a bit. She could feel his breath against her face, and it smelled of liquored. 

 

Suddenly the bathroom door opened too quickly for anyone who might have heard to have opened it. Obviously whoever it was, was completely unaware. Chloe's eyes fell on the petite blonde girl standing there in the doorway, one hand on the door. Her brown eyes were wide with fear as she saw the gun, and Nathan - but suddenly Nathan's attention fell on her, instead of Chloe.

 

Chloe's hands were shaking as she watched Nathan look at Kate with sudden fear, and pain in his eyes. His hand holding the gun gripped at the gun harder, but started to fall down to his side, directed at the floor near Kate's feet. 

 

"Help!" Chloe screamed, knowing there was no other way, even if the last person she wanted to see was who would be coming to help. As she screamed this she hurried forwards and pushed all of her weight against Nathan, tackling him to the floor. His fist and the gun in it slammed against the hard floor as the gun went off with a loud bang and bounced out of his hand and several feet away from him. 

 

The blonde girl screamed, and Chloe feared the worst, that she'd been shot. The girl fell to the floor, and Chloe struggled with Nathan.

 

"Get the fuck off me!" Nathan growled, fighting underneath her, "Get off me bitch!" 

 

"No!" Chloe hissed back at him, straddling him and keeping her hands on his chest. He reached up and attempted to pull at her blue hair, but instead pulled her black beanie off. She slapped him in the face until suddenly she was being pulled off of him. 

 

She screamed and thrashed. 

 

"Chloe stop! It's me!" David's voice came from behind her, but that didn't make her want to stop thrashing around. _'David Madsen, step-ass and security-douche to the rescue.'_

 

"Let me go!" she growled and stumbled away from David as he instantly fell to the ground and before Nathan could grab the gun again, David forced him onto his back and cuffed him holding him to the ground as he called for the police. 

 

Chloe panted, her heart racing in her chest and she looked down at the blonde girl on the floor. She was leaning up against the door, looking pale, and there was blood on the floor and along her knee. 

 

"Fuck me," Chloe exhaled heavily, and moved to help her up off the floor, "Come on." 

 

"Leave her there!" David demanded, "The EMT's will be here too." 

 

Chloe glared at him, "Yeah, probably too late, I'll take her to the hospital."  Truth be told, she just didn't want to listen to David, or answer police quesitons before she had time to think up a story about why she was on the school grounds. Not only had she been expelled two and a half year before, but she was nineteen, and didn't even go to any school anymore. 

 

"Chloe." David huffed at her like he was the King or something. 

 

"Fuck off! I'm taking her to the fucking hospital," Chloe growled at him, and pulled the girl up off the floor, "What's your name?"

 

Unlike Chloe was who was dressed in ripped jeans, a loose fitting tank top, a red flannel, and combat boots, the girl was dressed like she belonged at Blackwell. A black pencil skirt, white dress shirt, black sweater, white tights, white sneakers. Honestly, she looked depressing. Chloe couldn't think of a more sad ass outfit than that one. It was completely devoid of any color...besides black or white. Not that she hated black or white...but...Christ.

 

"K-Kate..." the girl breathed out, leaning against Chloe, her eyes barely open, "Kate Marsh." Her voice was...sweet, and..not in the faux way Victoria fucking Chase's voice was. 

 

"Well Kate, let's get you the hell out of here." Chloe mumbled.

 

It was difficult getting Kate out of the school due to their height difference. Kate was a senior, so she was eighteen, but she was barely five foot one, while Chloe was five foot nine. She was tall for a girl, and Kate was short for a girl. Not to mention the blood that was smearing along the pristine white floors... 

 

Chloe picked Kate up, since she was quite slender, carrying her bridal style out of the school into the parking lot. Ignoring the crazy looks they were getting. She panted, straining a bit. Kate might not have been too heavy, but, Chloe wasn't exactly the poster child of exercise. 

 

"It hurts..." Kate whined quietly and normally the whining would annoy Chloe, but, she felt her heart squeeze in her chest and she pushed even harder to get in to her truck in the lot before the damn Police would show up. 

 

"I got ya," Chloe told her, and when they got to her old rusty truck, she set Kate down just enough that she could open the passenger door and get her into the truck. Closing the door, she hurried around to the drivers side, climbed in, and started it up. 

 

She looked over at Kate for just a moment, whose oddly huge blonde hair was a bit deflated, and messy from the haste. She shifted the gear into reverse, pulled out of the spot, and sped out of the parking lot with a loud and unpleasant roaring of the engine and squealing of the old tires that definitely needed more air again. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital in Arcadia Bay was always emptier than Heaven. It was a little busier in the winter months thanks to ice and snow related accidents, but in the fall things were generally pretty calm. This meant nurses and doctors tended to meander around and really take their time instead of getting to what they were needed for quickly. It seemed counter productive, but...

 

"Hello!" Chloe yelled as she was wheeling Kate through the emergency waiting room in a wheelchair she'd snagged from the door, "Girl shot in the fucking leg here!" 

She huffed, trying to get the attention of the receptionist who may as well have been playing solitaire on that computer of her. Chloe could remember the day she'd broken her wrist, and her father had driven her to the hospital only for them to make her wait about forty minutes in the waiting room before even being put in a room, and forever waiting on a doctor, much less an X-Ray. She hoped desperately things had changed even just a little since then. 

 

Kate was crying, tears streaming down her face, and Chloe looked down to check on her once more as she stopped the wheelchair at the front desk. The woman with a name tag "Morice" looked up, and then down at Kate. 

 

"Name?" Morice asked. 

 

"Name?" Chloe asked shooting the receptionist a look, "How about, get her to a room, and help her and then name. She's bleeding!" 

 

"Kate Marsh," Kate replied queitly.

 

Kate tried to put her hands on the wheels and turn the wheel chair to the side to roll herself away from the desk likely to park herself and wait, but Chloe grabbed the handles and forced her to stay where she was, giving her a little jolt. She heard Kate gasp, but kept her eyes locked on Morice. After another moment a male nurse came over. 

 

"I got this." He said, and motioned Chloe to move out of the way. Chloe reluctantly moved out of the way so he could wheel Kate through the double doors down the hallway. 

 

"Don't let him fuck with you! You have rights!" Chloe yelled down the hallway, and Morice looked at her like she was crazy. As if she was wondering exactly what rights Chloe was talking about, and what she thought the nurse might do to Kate. Chloe wasn't entirely sure, but she knew all too well that women weren't taken very seriously by medical professionals a lot of the time. Considering Kate was a short, shy, easily messed with young woman, Chloe didn't want to take any chances. 

 

"Ma'am, either leave, or sit down and wait."  Morice told her. 

 

Chloe glared at the woman, before stepping closer to the desk. "Give me a visitors tag first." She demanded. Some might have said there was no reason for her to be such a bitch, but, Chloe had learned what it was like to let people walk all over her, and she'd prefer to be safe, get what she wanted, and come off like as bitch than be a pushover that everyone hurt... 

 

"We can't let you visit Miss Marsh until tomorrow, after she's been helped, and has given permission." Morice told Chloe. 

 

"That's bullshit." Chloe grumbled, and shook her head. Her messy blue hair ruffling with the movements of her head. When she couldn't convince the receptionist to just give her a name tag and let her wander around, Chloe was forced to go home. She knew David would likely be there, so, when she went 'home' she really just climbed onto the room and through her bedroom window. The house was silent except the TV downstairs, and she hoped she could get some sleep before someone ended up barging in her door. It wasn't even dark yet, but, she planned on getting up early in the morning to sneak out. 

 

She grabbed her desk chair and propped it underneath the door handle so no one could open her bedroom door unless they wanted to break it. With a sigh, she raked her fingers through her hair, and pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket. 

 

 **6:22 - David:** The police WILL be here tomorrow morning, and you WILL answer their questions. 

 **6:25 - David:** We know you are up there, your mother is very worried about you.

 **6:27 - David:** You could do better. Instead you are just disappointing everyone. 

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and threw her phone onto her messy bed. Since they knew she was up there, she decided to just kick her boots off extra hard. Her combat boots clunking against the floor. Hey, at least now she could shower in the morning. No use in pretending she wasn't there. However she was not looking forward to talking to the police, so, there was no way she was staying long enough for the sun to rise. 

 

 

* * *

 

It was four forty in the morning when Chloe's phone vibrated with an alarm. It had been going off since forty thirty, but she had snoozed it once, or twice, maybe. She had made sure the sound alarm was silent, so it didn't wake her mother or David-The-Dick. She hated that he was living there, espeically sleeping in the same bed as her mother; but seeing him every single time she wanted to eat breakfast with her mother, or spend time with her mother, well...let's just say David was the reason she barely spent any time with her mom anymore. 

Chloe grabbed clothing from her drawers,put them on her bed, and headed into the shower. After a ten minute or so shower, she hopped out, wrapped her pirate towel she had for so long it was quite raggidy, around her body and headed out of the bathroom. 

 

"Fuck!" Chloe screamed, quite literally shrieking when David's tall broad shouldered body was three feet in front of her. She had forgotten again in her tired state that he was even fucking there. 

 

"Chloe!" David exclaimed back in surprise, "You can't just walk out of the bathroom in a towel..."  His eyes drifted from her face, down to her feet and back up. Not even attempting not to look in her direction.

 

Chloe's face flushed deeply and she felt sick at even the thought of him looking at her in a towel. "Don't look at me fucking pervert!" she yelled at him and went hurling towards her bedroom, damp feet shuffling and squeezing against the hardwood floor. She was panting softly by the time she got her door closed and leaned her back against it. 

 

"Ugh!" she shivered, "Fucking disgusting." 

 

She took a deep breath and propped her chair back under her door handle, suddenly feeling paranoid. She pulled her towel off and let it fall to the floor before she dressed in denim shorts, a white tank top, a long sleeve black henley top over it, and her boots; and of course her undergarments underneath all that. She brushed her hair, and raked some styling cream in it before shaking it out, and grabbing her phone she charged overnight and her wallet which she shoved in her back pocket. 

 

Chloe knew she was leaving because of now wanting to talk to the police, but, wanting to check on Kate, was also a reason. It was weird for her, to suddenly care about someone enough to want to check on them in the hospital. She had felt so empty espeically the last few months; Rachel was gone, and she had pushed away all of her other friends. Drew had graduated already, and Steph and Mikey were seniors now, and every time they tried to talk to her, she just blew them off. Yet, not she was going to check on Kate Marsh of all people. Maybe she just felt bad because it was kind of her fault Kate was shot... Yeah, that was it. 

 

"You better not be leaving!" David's voice came from the other side of her door. Chloe flipped the door off with both hands before climbing onto her desk and out of her open window... 

 

 


End file.
